


Let Me Show You

by johnwatsons



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, M/M, Rugby, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsons/pseuds/johnwatsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock gets a chance of lifetime, he has to tell John the news. And John doesn't want this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

To: John Watson at 21:53

I'm sorry I didn't come tonight. I got side tracked. But congratulations, I heard you won. SH

To: Sherlock Holmes at 21:54

Yes, we did. It was great. JW

To: John Watson at 21:54

[delay] I know you're out celebrating, but could I see you? SH  
I'm a bit...upset and I need to talk to you. SH

To: Sherlock Holmes at 21:55

Yeah, you okay? I'll come to yours. JW

To: John Watson at 21:57

See you soon. SH

John left the pub after downing his pint and ran to catch a cab, climbing inside. The traffic was hell because of the rain, so it took John a good twenty minutes to get to Sherlock's. Once the cab finally pulled up, John paid the cabbie and ran to Sherlock's quickly, trying to dodge the rain as much as he could. He knocked on the door before opening it and going inside, wiping his feet on the mat.   
Sherlock was in the kitchen, making tea quietly, "I'm in here," he called, and John's head appeared in the doorway.   
"Hey, everything okay?" The 20-year-old asked. Sherlock didn't reply, so John sat down at the dining table and exhaled. He waited for Sherlock to finish making tea before he spoke again.  
"What do you need to talk to me about? Have I done something?"  
Sherlock shook his head and sat opposite John, before taking a hesitant deep breath. "I wasn't at the game because I had an audition. The Royal Ballet is extremely interested in me, and they offered me a place in their private ballet school."  
John grinned at that, he knew Sherlock was amazing at ballet, he really deserved this. "That's amazing, Sherlock. I knew you could do it, and the Royal Bal-" John was cut off there and then.  
"It's the Royal Ballet in Paris, John." Sherlock exhaled before watching John briefly.

John frowned at that point, looking into his tea before his expression dropped. "Wow," He cleared his throat and looked up at Sherlock, smiling. "That's amazing, Sherlock. Paris. Come on, it'll be amazing, it's the most romantic city in the world! And it's the Royal Ballet!" He wanted to be happy for Sherlock. He wanted to be supportive.  
"Yeah." Sherlock coughed. "I leave next week. It's...great." Sherlock was upset that he caused the pain in John's voice, and John's expression nearly broke him.   
"You'll make so many friends, Sherlock. And you'll have so much fun doing what you love." John's expression was more upset now, but he still had a sad smile on his lips.  
Sherlock shook his head. "No, I don't want to make new friends, John. I just want you." He looked down as a tear rolled down his cheek, he sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, I...shouldn't."  
The rugby captain sighed and stood up, walking over to Sherlock's chair and turning it so Sherlock faced him. He then knelt down and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. "Come here, don't cry." John whispered, letting Sherlock bury his face into John's neck.  
"Would it be so absurd for me to ask you to come with me?" Sherlock sobbed into John's neck. What could he say to that?  
"No, of course it isn't. But you know I can't. I have uni, and I need to finish training to be a doctor, yeah? But like I said, you'll make new friends," John replied, his voice soft and calm.   
Sherlock sighed and sniffled. "No. I...only you." He muttered back. "I can't live without you, John. I won't be able to skype or call. I don't think I'll have much time."  
John nodded. "I'll come and visit you. I'll save up. and I'll write you letters and...we'll still be us, Sherlock. This isn't goodbye." 

The curly haired boy pulled back to look at John and a single tear fell from his eye. "This is our last night together. I won't have time to see you over the next week. I have to see my parents before I go, and Mycroft. And I need to pack my stuff." Sherlock dropped his arms from around John and John wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb.   
"Our last night." John repeated before Sherlock walked into the living room. John followed him and watched Sherlock from the other side of the room. "So, what do you want to do, then? On our last night." He said sadly.  
Sherlock shook his head, not looking at John. "I don't know." He exhaled, before looking down and sighing. John watched him for a moment before walking over to him. 

"Please don't hate me for this." He said softly, before tilting Sherlock's head up and kissing him gently, lacing his arms around Sherlock's waist. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Sherlock pulled away and rested his forehead against John's.   
"John," Sherlock whispered. He was gorgeous like this, his lips plump and his face shimmering with a blush. "Tell me you mean it."   
John took a deep breath and looked Sherlock in the eyes, those beautiful, deep, complex eyes.  
"Of course I mean it. If we only have one night, then...let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me show you how special you are. Let me show you how much I l-" John stopped at that point, not wanting to say it when he knew it was too late. "I mean it, Sherlock."  
"Say it. Tell me the end of that sentence. Please, John." Sherlock was practically begging.   
John look at Sherlock's eyes for a few more seconds before concluding.   
"Let me show you how much I...love you, Sherlock. I love you so much."  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's neck before smiling.   
"Kiss me," Sherlock whispered, and John did exactly that. John kissed him hungrily, like he needed this more than oxygen. But he was gentle, holding Sherlock with a soft brush of hands and kissing him with care.   
John was sure he wasn't conscious during these moments, his heart skipped a beat everytime Sherlock moaned or whispered his name. 

*********************************************************************************

The sex was slow and beautiful, and ended with Sherlock and John both in tears. Every brush of lips or slow thrust made them both whisper things they never thought they'd ever say, and Sherlock made sure he stored every second in his mind palace.

*********************************************************************************

The next morning, John woke quietly with a mop of black curls gently tickling his face. He smiled, moving forward and kissing Sherlock's curls and taking the younger boys scent in, before whispering: "I love you." And the words fell off his tongue as soft as butter. Sherlock woke around a half an hour later and turned to face John.   
"Hi," he whispered, cupping John's face. John chuckled at that.  
"Hello..." He replied, placing a kiss on Sherlock's lips, which Sherlock happily returned.   
"Last night was..." Sherlock began, before looking down. "It was the perfect way to say goodbye." He added before looking up at John again.   
John frowned a little before exhaling heavily. "This isn't goodbye. I will come and visit you and I'll send letters and I'll find ways to see you again. I can't lose you. Not after last night." John started, before Sherlock stopped him.   
"You really...want to see me again? I'm not just one of those...girls?" He asked, taking John's hands hand and gently stroking it.   
"No! Sherlock, I am in love with you. With every...I'm shit at this, so excuse the cheesiness. But I am in love with every single bone, freckle, hair, scar and flaw. Everything about you is perfect to me. And I..." John let go of Sherlock for a second, who was completely naked, and climbed out of the bed (John had pants on, and Sherlock was confused).  
He returned moments later with an envelope and a cup of tea. "Here." John said, before climbing into the bed.   
"What's this?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Just...open it."   
Sherlock opened it.   
And without any hesitation, he kissed John hard and rough, as the contents of envelope lay in the bed. 

 

What was inside?   
A plane ticket and a note.   
"Let's move to Paris."

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments of improvement!


End file.
